So The Lore Was Right
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Harry is a Hellin. created to protect Wizards, but almost killed off by the Wizards stupidity. Can Harry save the world when he is so hated? MPreg, BZHP SBJP SSLE
1. The Beginning

"The Hellin: a dragon-like feline/canine, has wings, changes color to blend in with environment, only males for the females died out thousands of years ago, males- Dom or Sub, Sub can become pregnant 1-4 in a litter. No two Hellin's are alike.

Human form- Dom: about 6'-7' in height, very well muscled, has scales around wrist, sides, calves, up forearms down shoulders, _very_ territorial, slit pupils, fangs, sharp nails, can control elements, have _HUGE_ bat-like wings. Sub: between 4'10" and 5'4", slim and lightly muscled, scales down spine, legs, arms, stomach, very laid back and gentle unless pregnant, small fangs, pointed ears, tail, well known for poisonous bite, controls the earth element, _very_ fertile, has small feathered wings.

It was believed that Hellin's were killed off by European Wizards, but there are some Wizards that boast that their families had mated with Hellin's for their power. The European Wizards feared them and ran them out of Europe around the time of the 4 Founders. Asian and African Wizards offered the remaining Hellin's sanctuary and honor that they deserved. It is believed that the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families mated with Hellin's, but there are no accounts." _Book of XXXXX Creatures_, page 360, written by Percival O'Neil

Prologue

**1980, Godric's Hallow**

James Potter-Black held his 18 month old son close to his chest. Rocking back and forth, singing a lullaby to his fussy kit. Little Harry looked up at his 'daddy' with watery green eyes. James with a watery smile gave a soft sob. Lily Evans, hearing her friends sob walked over."James, I'm sure that Sirius is alright. I mean. He's never broken a promise to you and he said he'd be here for Harry."Lily tried to assure him. James looked up at her with watery green-hazel eyes."I know Lil's, but I have this terrible feeling that something's gonna happen." He confessed. Harry gave a little yawn, making his eyes squint. Lily and James chuckled at him."My Koneko, are you tired?" James asked, standing up, he walked upstairs, Lily following behind him, to his kits room.

Opening the door, James stumbled, Lily catching him."_**NO!**_"James yelled. The wards had fallen. He looked at Lily, fear in his green-hazel eyes, Lily staring back in fear."I'll take Harry. You try to head Him off." Lily told James urgently. Nodding, James gave Harry over to her, and ran downstairs, hoping, but knowing he'll fail, to stop Voldemort. Lily closed and locked the door, looking for a place to hide Harry. Then she heard it, the roar of a dying Hellin, sobbing Lily held Harry close."Please Sirius, get here. James, Oh Danu, please protect Harry." Lily whispered, fearing the worse. Then, _He_ came bursting through the door, crimson eyes glaring at her."_Give me the child and you shall live girl._" Voldemort hissed at Lily."No, please not Harry." Lily pleaded jade green eyes wide in terror. Sneering, Voldemort killed her and turned his gaze to the crying child."_Dumbledore is a fool to believe that a child can defeat me._" Voldemort hissed at the babe."_Avada Kadevra!_" Green light streamed towards Harry only to rebound and hit Voldemort. The house shook and collapsed.

Hours later, Sirius, Dom mate to James came roaring down onto his mate's safe house. Seeing the destroyed house, Sirius ran inside."James! Lily!" he yelled, looking for his mate and best friend. Coming into the living room Sirius saw his beautiful little mate, dead, green-hazel eyes wide in horror. Crying, he ran and dropped down to his knees and cradled his dead mate. That's when he heard the cry of a baby. 'Harry!' ran through his mind. Gently, he stood with James' body and laid it down on the couch. He then ran upstairs to Harry's room, only to find Lily dead on the floor, ashes covered by a black robe and Harry crying with blood on his forehead."Oh, Kit." Sirius softly said, walking over to his son. Lifting Harry up gently, Sirius cleaned up the blood only to see a lightning bolt scar on his son's forehead, Sirius almost wept."I'm so sorry, little one." He whispered. Looking around and knowing that he didn't have much time before Dumbledore showed up; Sirius packed what he could and brought Lily's body downstairs to lie besides James'. Looking at his mate one last time, Sirius Orion Black and his son Harris Loki Potter-Black disappeared that night from Great Britain, hopefully to never return again.


	2. The Years Fly By So Fast

**Disclaimer**: don't own. I only own plot, Hellin and OCs.

I'd like to thank Pyro the Fox of Fire, momocolady, and glitterlady for their reviews; and I'd like to give thanks to Bittersweet Alias for encouraging me to write this. Seriously people without her, I'd never get the courage to do this. So ENJOY!! Translations will be at the bottom.

Little Harris Potter-Black stood watching his daddy cry, while looking at a picture of a smiling couple. Feeling sad, Harry waddled on short legs to his daddy."Dun cwy, dad'y."He said, patting his daddy's leg. Sirius hearing his son looked up, tears falling from his grey-blue eyes. Sirius wiped his tears away and tried to smile at his 3 year old son. Harry seeing his daddy smile climbed up on his daddy's lap. Sirius smiled softly and let his kit get comfortable on his lap. Harry on his lap looked curiously at the picture of a smiling man with laughing green-hazel eyes and unruly black hair standing next to a pretty red-haired lady with jade-green eyes. Pointing he asked, "Who dey, dad'y?" to Sirius. With a sad smile, Sirius told Harry," That's your mama and Auntie Lily, little one." Harry looked at the picture carefully, and then pointed at the man with green-hazel eyes."Dat mama?" He asked curiosity in green-grey eyes. Sirius nodded, knowing he could never lie."'Ere mama?" Harry asked."Mama and Auntie Lily are dead, little one."Sirius told Harry, knowing he needed to be strong. He was right, for Harry started crying softly, little clinks, the sound of the tear-gems hitting the floor."Oh, Chibi. I'm so sorry. Forgive daddy, please."Sirius softly pleaded; wanting his little kit to smile. After a few minutes of Harry's crying, he became silent. Sirius becoming worried looked down and saw that Harry was asleep. Smiling gently, he made a promise, "No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

**July 31****st****-8 years later: Kobe, Japan**

Shrieks of laughter bounce off the walls. Sitting in the back of their house, Sirius tickled his 11 year old son, who was trying to escape his fingers. Remus Lupin, watching one, laughed at Harry's attempts to escape 'the evil fingers of doom' as Harry called them."Papa! Stop! Please!" Harry shrieked, laughing between words. Sirius knowing when it's enough, stopped, but still kept a hold on his son. Cheeks still red; Harry's breathing slowed down and glared at Remus."It's not funny Moony." He said, trying to look threatening. Still chuckling, Remus slowly shook his head. Pouting, Harry wiggled trying to get out of his dad's hold. Feeling his son's movements, Sirius tightened his hold on his tiny son, "Don't think so, kit." He said, while moving his fingers in a familiar way. Eyes widening Harry struggled even more."Papa, no more! Please stop papa. No more tickling!" he pleaded. Taking pity on Harry, Sirius stopped and slowly let him go. Seeing freedom, Harry jumped from his dad's lap and tried to tackle Remus. Knowing this, Remus grabbed Harry and let him settle down. Chuckling at Harry's failed attempt, Sirius stood up and looked up at the evening sky. 'If only James and Lily were here.' He thought sadly."Papa, don't you dare have sad thoughts" Harry told his dad, knowing how he was like. Sirius looked at his kit and gave a little smile."OK, fine." He said walking over to his son, who was playing with his new kitten. Sitting down, he found himself with a lap full of his tiny son with his fluffy kitten. With a bark of a laugh, he snuggled with Harry and Remus sitting next to him."So what ya gonna call your new pet?" Remus asked. Smiling with mischief glittering in green-grey eyes, "I've decided to name him Turtle." Harry said. Laughing at his dad and uncles faces, Harry shrugged a shoulder at them. "Turtle? You named your _kitten_, Turtle?" Sirius asked looking very confused. Giggling, Harry decided to explain,"It's because of the coloring of his fur. It reminds me of a turtles' shell; and also because he's so shy." While cuddling his kitten to his chest.

**5 years later, Japan**

16 year old Harry was walking down the hallway with his two best friends, Yukimura Brenna and Mori Galen. They were laughing and joking around."C'mon, Harry tell us were ya gonna go."Brenna begged to Harry. He just laughed and shook his head at her. Galen smiled at their antics and poked Brenna in her side. Squeaking, she glared at him dark grey eyes flashing with mock anger. Galen just gave her a cheeky grin and winked. When all of a sudden Harry stilled between them; eyes rolling behind lids. Brenna and Galen looked at him with worried eyes. With a shake of his head, Harry's eyes became wary pupils now diamond-slits. Noticing their friend using one of his Hellin powers, they kept quiet and looked around warily. Just as quickly, Harry was back to normal and with a look, the 3 of them rushed out of their school and headed towards Harry's house. Minutes later they were inside his house, shoes off and walked into the living room, knowing that Harry's dad and uncle would be there. Sirius and Remus looked up when they walked in and sat down on the couch across from them. Sirius noticing his sons look became worried."What's wrong, kit?" he asked worry coloring his voice. Harry let out a small sigh."I just had a vision. _They've_ found us, papa." He said softly. Grey-blue eyes widen in shock. "You mean Old Man Twinkles found us?" he questioned. Nodding Harry shared a worried look with his uncle."Fuckin' Dammit!" Sirius cursed, pissed off at the old git. Eyes wide in surprise, it was extremely rare to hear Sirius cuss. Remus laid a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, "How long until _they_ arrive in Japan, Harry?" he asked calmly."At least a month, maybe less. It's hard to get a hold of the old gits mind." Harry told them anxiety in his voice. His friends gave him a hug, worry in their eyes. Hours passed by, plans made about what to do to make the 'vision' not become true. By midnight everyone was asleep, dreams troubled by the coming threat. In his bed Harry cuddled up to Turtle, the 'vision' going through his mind. 'Please, Danu, protect us from Dumbledore.' He prayed to the Mother Goddess, not knowing that he was following Lily Evans actions 15 years ago.

**AN and Translations:**

Turtle: he's actually my pet cat and he's named for those reasons.

Yukimura: Japanese for "snowy village" Brenna: Celtic or Irish Gaelic for "strong; forceful or a raven

Mori: Japanese for "forest" Galen: Irish Gaelic for "little bright one or healer; peace"

Please review or message me if you have any questions or comments.


	3. I Hate My Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own. All I own is the plot, Hellin, OCs, and Turtle.

I'm sorry for the lateness of Chapter 3; it didn't want to be written. Then I got side-tracked by the research of books and what not. I'd like to thank Pyro The Fox of Fire, momocolady, Bittersweet Alias, Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III, kitteh lova, glitterball, Whylite, BlindDancer2009 and silverkat87 for the reviews. Thanks glitterball for the advice. Translations and ANs at the end of the chapter. Also forgive me for how crappy this chapter is gonna be.

It'd been 2 weeks since Harry's vision. Everyone was feeling paranoid, not wanting it to come true.

Brenna and Galen could only thank the gods that it was still summer vacation, so with permission from their parents they were staying at Harry's house, to help and to watch over their "little brother".

Of course Sirius wasn't letting Harry out of his sight, much to Harry's dismay.

So on that hot Japanese summer day, Harry, Brenna, and Galen hung out in the backyard, watching Turtle and Harry's 2 year old pet snake Ren, an Ivory Ball Python play.

There was a very long story about how Harry was able to attain Ren, but Harry wasn't telling and Sirius kept crossing himself when in the same room as Ren. So the 3 of them laid themselves out on the ground and watched the odd game Turtle and Ren created. Ren would lay there curled up and sunbathing while Turtle tried to sneak up on her.

Turtle never won because he wasn't all that sneaky. "Harry about the vision…" Brenna started only to stop at his shaking head. Confused she looked at him; Harry pointed a finger at the roof of his house. Looking they saw a European owl.

Eyes wide in fear, Galen and Brenna looked at Harry their fear so tangible. "Be quiet. Slowly make your way inside." He whispered lips barely moving. Crawling, they all made their way inside; Turtle and Ren, at a signal from Harry, followed them in Ren hitching a ride on Turtle.

With everyone inside, door locked, they made their way to the living room; Ren curled around Harry's neck and Turtle in Galen's arms. Rushing in they stopped, Harry's vision had come true. Knocked out and tied up laid Sirius and Remus, standing over them were 6 European Wizards.

Two were redheads (looked married), a tall black man, an elderly Scottish woman, an old man with a magical eye and lastly _Him_. Albus Dumbledore, the manipulative hedge-pig who would've sent Harry to the Dursley's, gods how Harry hated him. "What the _bloody hell_ have you done to my dad and uncle!?" Harry yelled, angered at Dumbledore's people.

They looked surprised, looking at Dumbledore for guidance. 'Gods, such vacant snipes.' Harry thought, his friends stiff besides him ready to attack if needed. "Harry, my boy….," Dumbledore started. "'_Your boy_'?" Brenna repeated, dark grey eyes flashing violet. Galen shifted in front of Harry.

His odd burnt orange eyes glaring at Dumbledore, daring him to make a move. The black man stepped forward his movements slow.

Green-grey, dark grey and burnt orange eyes followed his movements, anger and wariness in their eyes.

"I want _all_ of you out of my house _now_, or I won't be held responsible for my actions." Harry hissed at them in, anger in his voice. "Now, Harry, I just only wants the best for you." Dumbledore tried to reason, trying to get into either of the trios minds.

Before he knew it, he was across the room on the wall. Clothes impaled by raven feathers.

Shocked silence, the Europeans looked at Brenna. She was holding raven feathers like throwing knives, her eyes a plum-red color. "I'm safe and quite happy here, you distempered whoreson." Harry said, eyes flashing neon green.

"Stay outta our minds." Brenna warned, eyes glaring death at them. "Please, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." The black man said, trying to be non-threatening. Galen, saw that Sirius and Remus were waking up and they didn't look happy. "What the _fuck_ are you doing near my _**son**_?" Sirius hissed, eyed darkening in fury.

The two redheads, who were closer, jumped looking frightened. Remus glared at them, while untying Sirius and himself. "Black, Harry isn't your son. He's James and Lily's." Dumbledore protested from the wall. Scoffing the two men walked over to the teens, eyes glaring, just daring them.

Standing behind his son, Sirius could feel Harry relax only slightly, Ren poked her head out to look at Sirius from behind his son's long braid. "You know damn well, that Lily was engaged to Snape." Sirius stated, receiving looks of surprise from the two redheads and the elderly woman.

"What do you mean, Mr. Black?" the elderly woman asked. Rolling his eyes, "I mean Professor McGonagall that Lily was pregnant with Snape's kid, so he proposed and Lils said yes. James and I were already mated and James was pregnant with Harry. The 4 of us had to hide the fact that they were pregnant, so James and Lily pretended to be in love with each other." He explained.

McGonagall turned around glaring at Dumbledore. "I only came with you Albus, because you said that Harry was in need of protection." She hissed, "I didn't come to kidnap the child from his biological father." If looks could kill, Dumbledore would've died a very grotesque death. The motherly redhead, "Molly Weasely", Sirius supplied, glared at Dumbledore.

"I came as well, expecting an abused boy, _**not**_ a happy and healthy teen, Dumbledore." Molly scolded, her husband nodding in agreement. The two other men grunted in agreement, their eyes telling Dumbledore that they believed that he was losing what little sanity they believed he had.

**AN and Translations:**

**Ren:** water lily or lotus (Japanese)

**Hedge-Pig: **(Shakespearean) person who is regardless of other's feelings

**Distempered: **(Shakespearean) mentally deranged

**Whoreson: **(Shakespearean) son of a whore

Ok, so somehow the chapter didn't go as I planned. Grrr. I planned on Harry being kidnapped but my plot hedgehogs wouldn't let me. I'm gonna be using quite a few insults in Shakespearean, Japanese, or the 1920s and '30s. It's fun. If you want to give advice would be great or any opinions on this chapter please do.


End file.
